Secret of Necklace
by Pearl1717
Summary: Rahasia sebuah kalung yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto ingin menguaknya, kini, menyeret Naruto dalam hidup yang bagaikan dongeng satu malam. Indah, dan menghanyutkan. RnR, Senpai?


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **Naruto. U & Sasuke. U

**Warning: **AU, typo[s] yang bertebaran, OOC di chapter awal dan IC untuk ke depannya, dll

**A/N:** Hola~! Crozella 'Pearl'1717 a.k.a **Pe **di sini! Salam kenal, ya, senpai! (.)/. Pe tau kayaknya fict Pe bakalan gak bermutu bin gak berkualitas. Cum-cum alias cuma, Pe pengen nuangin ide di benak Pe ini. Gimana, dong? Suka gak suka, read and review, ya!

Pe persembahkan fict ini untuk kalian semua!

**Have fun! **

**

* * *

**

**Secret of**** Necklace**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**My Life**

**

* * *

**

**TREK!**

Naruto menutup lokernya, menimbulkan sebuah suara. Perlahan, ia pun berjalan di tengah keramaian Suna Gakuen. Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Naruto—istilahnya 'makanan sehari-hari', mendapat tatapan penuh hasrat serta jeritan terkagum-kagum dari individu yang ada di sana, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Wajah tampan dan manis, modal pertama yang ia miliki yang membuatnya begitu dielu-elukan. Otak encer dan multitalenta, ciri seorang yang patut dijadikan idola memang.

Dialah Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang pangeran yang juga merangkap menjadi seorang putri Suna Gakuen.

Naruto berjalan acuh, melewati kelas demi kelas. _Earphone_ bertengger manis di telinganya, menimbulkan bunyi dentuman khas musik _underground_ yang menyentuh gendang telinga. Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya, dilihatnya anak perempuan yang sudah berjejer rapi seolah menjadi pagarnya menuju bangku tempat ia duduk. Sesampainya di bangku, Naruto hanya duduk bertopang dagu. Mendengarkan musik dan menatap langit sembari menunggu guru datang. Mengabaikan ocehan dari para siswi.

Naruto juga punya julukan lain selain gelar "Pangeran dan Putri". Yakni, 'Manusia Es'. Yah, sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh membuatnya mendapat julukan demikian. Tapi, toh, penggemarnya makin bertambah banyak dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Sebenarnya beberapa tahun lalu, Naruto bukanlah seorang yang 'dingin'. Ia ceria dan peduli pada sekitarnya. Itu adalah sosoknya kala masih berada di Konoha Gakuen. Sosoknya yang dulu. Yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengingatnya.

Entah kenapa, ia tak begitu mengingat kenangan saat ia berada di Konoha. Semua terasa membingungkan. Bahkan, Naruto tak percaya bahwa ia pernah tinggal di kota "Hutan Tersembunyi" itu. Sedikitpun Naruto sama-sekali tidak memiliki serpihan memorinya beberapa tahun lalu. Apa sebabnya, Naruto tak tahu. Pertanyaan tak bosan ia lontarkan pada ayah dan ibunya, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Hanya helaan nafas dan raut muka murung yang didapat Naruto sebagai ganti jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Itu semua justru menambah rasa penasaran Naruto.

Sehingga benak Naruto selalu menyimpan tanda tanya, 'Kenapa tak juga dapat kuingat? Kenapa pula mereka tak memberitahuku sesuatu?'

"Naruto," sebuah panggilan membawa Naruto kembali ke dunianya, setelah barusan ia melayang ke alam bawah sadar.

Dilepasnya _earphone_ yang sedari tadi ia pakai.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan tulisan 'Ai' di dahinya telah berdiri di samping Naruto. Memasang raut muka datar.

"Hn?" Naruto membalas panggilan tersebut.

Si Rambut Merah terkikik kecil, "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka berkata 'hn', Naruto? Aku justru riskan, apa 'hn' itu termasuk kosa-kata, atau bukan," tambahnya.

Benar.

Naruto pun merasa aneh. Sejak kapan kata "hn" menjadi kata yang paling sering ia ucapkan untuk menanggapi omongan yang terarah padanya? Tak jarang juga ia menjawab pertanyaan dari guru dengan kata "hn" itu.

Rasanya "hn" baginya memiliki arti yang begitu penting.

Walaupun, ia sendiri tidak tahu, "apa yang begitu penting" itu.

"Gaara," Naruto memanggil laki-laki yang kini telah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di bangku yang berada di depan meja Naruto.

Sabaku no Gaara. Itulah nama laki-laki tersebut. Seorang laki-laki yang dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya kali pertama Naruto menginjakkan kaki di Suna Gakuen. Membuat mereka menjadi santapan media sekolah seketika.

Bahkan, Tim Redaksi Suna Gakuen sampai repot-repot membuat buklet yang berisi foto-foto "penembakan" Gaara.

Berkali-kali ajakan kencan telah Gaara layangkan pada Naruto, dan sesering itu pula lah tolakan mentah ia terima.

"Hari ini kau ada waktu?" Lagi, Gaara mengajak Naruto.

Merasa risih karena setiap hari dijejali kalimat ajakan macam begini, Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto bergumam, 'Mungkin jika ajakannya kuterima, dengan sendirinya ia akan merasa jenuh, dan menjauh dariku.'

Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan, diusapnya rambut pirang Naruto perlahan. Di belakang mereka terdengar suara-suara riuh. Riuh para fujoshi yang menikmati adegan romantis tersebut, dan riuh sebagian laki-laki yang merasa idola mereka direbut Gaara.

* * *

Jam berukuran besar di dinding bagian depan Suna Gakuen berdentang sebanyak tiga kali. Menandai datangnya waktu istirahat.

Istirahat adalah satu-satunya saat yang tepat untuk menyendiri di atap. Hanya ada jus tomat dan roti jeruk yang menemani Naruto sebagai bekal makan siangnya.

Di sinilah tempat Naruto dengan bebas melayangkan alam bawah sadarnya, sekaligus tempat dimana ia dengan puas dapat menghela nafas dari penatnya kegiatan yang ia lalui.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan merasakan semilir angin dan cahaya matahari yang menyorot barangkali punya nilai relaksasi tersendiri bagi Rambut Pirang itu.

Naruto melayangkan pikirannya pada sebuah sosok yang bayangannya tiba-tiba terpantul di awan putih yang berarak.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyukai Gaara, ya? Zaman sekarang shounen-ai sudah diterima masyarakat. Bukan menjadi hal aneh yang tabu. Tapi," Naruto menyentuh dadanya. Ia merasa ada rasa nyeri yang seakan menyayat hatinya pasca ia memikirkan bahwa dirinya hendak membuka hati untuk seseorang," Entah kenapa rasanya sakit jika aku membayangkan menjadi kekasih Gaara. Seperti ada hal yang tak semestinya kulakukan."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan diam. Tak lagi bicara dengan pikirannya. Samar, ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di dekatnya. Terkejut, ia segera beranjak dan menuju arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Kh!" Sapphire Naruto membulat saat dilihatnya Gaara tengah meringis kesakitan sembari menyeka darah segar yang mengalir dari mulutnya, dalam posisi meringkuk. Di depannya, seorang laki-laki berambut _silver_ dengan kacamata mengepalkan tangannya. Bersiap menghajar Gaara kembali.

**TAP! BRUGH!**

Dengan sigap, Naruto meninju laki-laki yang Naruto ingat bernama Kabuto Yakushi, sebelum jotosan Kabuto kembali mengenai bagian tubuh Gaara.

Yah, meski tidak satu kelas dengan Kabuto yang notabene satu tingkat di atasnya. Sebagai salah-satu calon ilmuwan hebat, nama Kabuto memang bukan hal asing bagi penghuni Suna Gakuen.

"N-Naruto!" Kabuto tak percaya. Sedikit meringis akibat bogem mentah yang dilancarkan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada cetus.

Kabuto melangkah mundur, "Bu-bukan urusanmu, Pangeran."

Setelah menggerutukan kata-kata yang tak jelas, Kabuto angkat kaki dari kedua sosok di hadapannya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara, berdua.

"_Daijobu desuka, Gaara_?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara. Membantu pria berambut merah itu untuk berdiri.

Gaara menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor seraya menjawab,"_Daijobu desu_. Aku tertolong berkat kamu, terimakasih."

Seketika, Gaara melihat raut yang berbeda dari Naruto. Jika biasanya pemuda pirang itu selalu menampakkan _stoic_, nihil akan sebuah perasaan—emosi. Kini, ada setitik emosi yang terlihat di balik mata sapphirenya. Rasa khawatir, begitu tersirat di sana.

Naruto mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya, dan membersihkan sisa darah yang masih menempel di sekitar wajah Gaara. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, tidak bisa tidak membuat jantung Gaara berdegup dengan kencang.

Gaara menepis pelan tangan Naruto, meminimalisir rasa canggung dan darah yang kini berdesir mengisi wajahnya dengan mengambil sedikit jarak,"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu cemas begitu."

Naruto tersentak. Ucapan Gaara barusan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang langka. Menolong orang lain. Sesuatu yang terjadi di luar akal sehatnya. Di luar sikapnya yang acuh.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan tindakannya yang di luar kendali. Naruto hanya merasa, ini pernah terjadi. Hal yang mirip seperti ini pernah terjadi—meski ia tak tahu, kapan dan dimana persisnya hal itu terjadi, dulu. Karena itu, ia merasa ia tak bisa diam saja.

"Kabuto menyukaimu, Naruto," Gaara berujar pelan,"karena itu ia menghajarku."

Neruto ber-oh ria.

Memang, reaksi Naruto terlampau datar. Akan tetapi, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak merasa kaget atau heran dengan hal ini. Disukai orang lain, laki-laki maupun perempuan, kaya maupun miskin, rupawan atau buruk rupa, seringkali ia alami—rasakan. Juga bukan hal aneh bila seorang calon ilmuwan hebat semacam Kabuto bisa sampai menaruh hati padanya.

Naruto memang telah siaga akan rasa yang orang lain gantungkan padanya.

Naruto memutar otak. Jika benar demikian, wajarlah bila Gaara mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Kabuto.

Karena, tak ia pungkiri jika fans-nya terkadang dapat bertindak anarkis.

Tapi, apa mereka tak berpikir bahwa tindakan seperti itu bisa membuat Naruto kesal? Inilah yang terkadang menjadi hal yang logikanya Naruto pikirkan.

**TENG TENG!**

Dentingan lonceng mengisi kesunyian yang sejenak menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka melangkah kembali ke kelas.

Keduanya sama-sama tak ambil pusing dengan kejadian barusan. Naruto yang telah memahami konsekuensi disukai khalayak banyak, dan Gaara yang paham akan resiko sebagai seseorang yang berani menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan pada sosok yang begitu diinginkan orang banyak, jelas sekali bahwa mereka menganggap hal seperti tadi bukan hanya akan terjadi satu kali.

Mereka hanya berpikir dalam hati. Bahwa, untuk ke depannya, mereka harus lebih hati-hati.

Naruto yang berhati-hati agar dirinya tak membuat beban bagi orang lain, dan Gaara yang berhati-hati agar perkelahian seperti tadi tidak terulang kembali.

* * *

Jam pulang. Anak-anak sekelas sibuk mengucapkan salam pada Naruto dengan ucapan standar, "daah" atau "sampai nanti". Yang lagi-lagi hanya Naruto tanggapi dengan kata "hn".

Pikirannya sedang terfokus pada Gaara yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Menunggu kelas sepi, sehingga ia bisa dengan bebas mengajak Naruto seperti yang telah ia rencanakan.

Setelah kelas lengang, Gaara menghampiri Naruto. Tersenyum kecil dan berkata,"Ayo."

Dengan aba-aba tersebut Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tak banyak bicara. Gaara yang meski agresif, nyatanya begitu pendiam, serta Naruto yang kadar bicaranya tak perlu diragukan lagi—sangat minim. Bisa kalian bayangkan jika mereka bersama? Hanya ada suara cicitan burung yang mengelilingi mereka, di pinggiran jalan yang bersebelahan dengan sungai kecil, kala senja.

* * *

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah berada di pusat keramaian Suna. Toko berjejer rapi sepanjang mata memandang. Begitu ramai dipadati oleh pengunjung yang memiliki keperluan masing-masing. Inilah kawasan yang disebut sebagai "Shop Kingdom of Suna".

Mata mereka mengedar, menilik satu persatu toko yang menjajakan aneka dagangan yang menggiurkan.

Hingga saat mereka melewati sebuah toko perhiasan, pandangan Naruto terpaku.

Diliriknya sebuah kalung. Déjà vu. Itulah yang mengisi relung hati Naruto saat itu. Yah, entah bagaimana rasa déjà vu itu hadir saat matanya menatap tertarik kalung yang masih terpajang rapi di etalase itu.

Gaara yang menyadarinya segera mengapit lengan Naruto dan membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

Seorang penjaga yang kelihatannya ramah menyambut mereka, memberi salam dan menanyakan keperluan mereka.

Singkat, Gaara berucap,"Aku ingin lihat kalung dengan liontin sekop terbalik itu," tunjuknya.

Dengan cekatan, penjaga toko yang berambut seperti mangkok itu segera mengambil kalung yang Gaara maksud, dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan Gaara.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut,"Bagaimana kau bisa ta—"

"—dari ekspresimu," Gaara memotong ucapan Naruto, lalu menaruh kalung tersebut ke telapak tangan Naruto.

Naruto diam. Tak membalas interupsi Gaara.

Naruto menatap lurus kalung yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto melihat secara detail kalung tersebut. Membolak-baliknya dan memandanginya dari setiap sisi. Saat tersadar, ia membuka liontin berbentuk sekop itu.

Naruto, Gaara dan penjaga toko yang ada di sana terkejut secara berbarengan. Bagaimana tidak? Di balik liontin itu terselip sebuah foto. Foto Naruto!

"Ke-kenapa bisa ada fotoku di sini?" Dengan terheran-heran Naruto bertanya.

Penjaga toko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tidak tahu.

"Yang kutahu, beberapa tahun lalu ada seseorang yang menjual kalung ini dengan harga murah. Itu saja," jelasnya dengan rasa bingung. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa di dalam liontin tersebut ada selembar foto berukuran kecil yang bentuknya di sesuaikan dengan pola liontin.

Gaara memandangi kalung tersebut, terpana dengan foto yang menampakkan pujaan hatinya.

Naruto yang tertangkap kamera pada saat tengah mengulaskan sebuah senyuman hangat nan ceria.

Sesuatu yang Gaara pikir akan sangat sulit ia temui dalam diri seorang Naruto.

"Apa paman ingat siapa yang telah menjual kalung ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan gusar. Terlihat dari pelipisnya yang mengalirkan keringat, dan kedua alis yang bertautan.

Penjaga toko kembali menjawab,"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Karena merasa ada sesuatu di balik kalung itu, Gaara berinisiatif membelikannya untuk Naruto.

"Berapa harganya, Paman? Kubeli kalung itu."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan lekas. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tidak percaya.

"Tidak perlu!" Tolak Naruto. Ia sungguh tak enak hati bila harus dibelikan oleh Gaara. Ia sendiripun tentu mampu membelinya.

Gaara mengabaikan tolakan Naruto, ia mengeluarkan dompet berwarna tanahnya, dan mengeluarkan lembaran Ryou dari sana.

Naruto hendak menghentikannya, hingga Gaara kembali memotongnya,"Aku akan lebih tidak enak hati bila orang yang kusukai menolak pemberian dariku. Itu sama saja kau tak menghargaiku, Naruto."

Naruto bungkam. Sosok Gaara yang pembawaannya berwibawa seperti ini selalu dengan sukses membuatnya tutup mulut, tak dapat bicara apapun.

Walau enggan, Naruto membiarkan kalung itu menjadi miliknya, dari Gaara untuk dirinya.

Setelah keluar dari toko, keduanya kembali terhisap dalam ketenangan. Naruto yang hanya menatap kalungnya dengan kebisuan, sementara Gaara sibuk memerhatikan Pemuda Pirang itu—yang jelas tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi tatapan Gaara selalu terarah padanya.

* * *

Malamnya, mata Naruto enggan terpejam. Otaknya terlalu _fresh_ untuk meneliti sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik ini semua. Di balik semua kalung misterius yang kini teronggok di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang mewahnya. Langkah kaki Naruto bergerak menuruni ranjang.

Naruto mengambil kalung tersebut lalu memasangkannya di leher. Ia pun lantas berdiri di depan cermin yang memperlihatkan siluetnya secara _close up_. Memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, tatapan Naruto tak terlepas dari kalung yang kini melilit leher jenjangnya.

'Kalung ini sebenarnya milik siapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu rindu?'

**Bersambung **

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Beneran GaJe? Empyong! Maklumlah, masih ingusan. Hei! Jangan natep Pe dengan wajah mesem gitu! Apa? Emang udah dari sananya? Auw! Iya, iya! Ga perlu pake nampol segala!

Hehe. Senpai, Pe minta review, ya? Apa? Ga mau? Pundung, ah!

Mau, ya? Tar Pe kasih pelukan eksklusif, dah. Ga mau? Aih, jahat.

Yasutra, di sana gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah di samudera. Author-nya GaJe, fict-nya? Apalagi.

Tapi, review, ya, Senpai! (?)

P1717


End file.
